


Bon Appetit!

by Littlemistake, nancylovesreylo, TrashcanWren



Series: Take Home Rey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breakfast is the way to Rey's heart, Cooking, F/M, Fixing his technique, Kitchen Sex, Kylo has a deadline!, Kylo's no horny schoolboy, Oral Sex, Sex in a bed, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, shower fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancylovesreylo/pseuds/nancylovesreylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/pseuds/TrashcanWren
Summary: Kylo gets Rey, instead of Curtis Stone, on Take Home Chef. Not that he's complaining, especially as things in the kitchen heat up.





	Bon Appetit!

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Feed My Thirst'' fic for the Smutty Cookbook Charity Project: <https://t.co/ksGtEn7s1F>

 

The doorbell rang, just as Kylo came down the stairs. Right on time.

He opened the front door and stopped, staring, his greeting forgotten. The person in front of him was not Curtis Stone, not by a long shot.

“Hi! Are you Kylo Ren?”

A slow smile curled his lips as he took in willowy brunette in front of him. No, this was definitely not Curtis, she was even better.

“I certainly am, and _you're_ Rey Boudreaux.” Stepping back he gestured expansively for her to enter his home.

Which she did while hauling a large, packed crate. Kylo quickly took it from her, his fingers lingering fleetingly against hers as he did, making her flip a startled glance up from wide hazel eyes.

“I got that, come on in.” He hefted the crate, knowing it would make his muscles flex and strain against the button down he was wearing, drawing her eyes. Turning he walked down the hallway, calling back over his shoulder, “where's the rest of your crew?”

As she entered the kitchen, Rey looked around as she answered, “They’re on their way, with the rig. I was driving myself so it was faster.” Turning to face him, as she leaned against the kitchen island, Rey gave him a bemused look,  “I must say, Mr. Ren, most people we’ve done Take Home Chef with tend to be very nervous right from the get go. You are taking all this very well, especially since you were probably expecting Curtis!”

Leaning against the counter opposite her, Kylo smirked as he crossed his arms, “Call me Kylo, and I’m pretty sure I’m getting the better end of the deal with you here instead of him.”

Rey certainly was the better deal, and not at all what he’d expected.

Kylo could never watch a single episode of her Cajun cooking show without getting hard and desperate for relief. It wasn’t as though there was anything explicitly titillating about what was on screen, but the way Rey bit her lip when doing precision knifework, or licked her thumb after tasting something, or leaned over a dish with an arched back, making her peachy butt pop, it all sent the blood rushing south. Most days Kylo had no idea what dish she’d made because he’d spent the entire time captivated and wanting nothing more than to be able to touch her and give life to a thousand fantasies.

He didn’t expect her to throw her head back and laugh, the movement drawing his eye to the curve of her throat and then following it down, down, down.

“Yes, I can see that.”

He snapped his eyes back up to face her grin, his own growing to match hers as she eyed him in return. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

“Alright, let me get things set out while my crew gets here.

As Rey moved about his kitchen, pulling items of food out of the crate, laying some on the counter and putting some in the fridge, looking completely at ease in a stranger’s home, her phone rang shrilly.

“Hey, Poe - where are you guys? I’m just about to sta-” she paused mid-sentence, phone tucked between her shoulder and ear as she moved things about on the counter, starting to frown. “What, the whole rig? How long is this going to take?”

A pause and then, “Ah, fuck.” Rey darted an apologetic look and a wince at Kylo. “Right, ok, we’ll figure out a schedule. Let me know when you get back to the studio.”

Setting her phone on the counter, with a sigh, Rey surveyed everything she’d laid out, chewing a corner of her lip, before turning to Kylo.

“Kylo, it looks like we won’t be able to film today - there’s appears to have been a bit of an accident and the rig’s been damaged. Poe, my producer, is going to check for when we can reschedule the shoot. I’m really sorry about this.”

“I see, well that’s unfortunate. What were you going to make today?”

“I had planned on a Shrimp étouffée with Rice, Bananas Foster for dessert, and a simple salad with my special vinaigrette to start with.”

“Hmm...it does sound wonderful.”

“Yeah, and now I’m going to have to haul all these fresh ingredients back to the kitchens and hope they don’t spoil on the way”

“Well, seeing as you’re already here, seems a waste not to do something with all this goodness.” Kylo gestured around the kitchen, but his eyes were very firmly on Rey, not bothering to hide the heat that was kindling in them.

She paused, taking him in top to toe, before smiling at him, the picture of innocence. “Why, Kylo, what did you have in mind?”

He pushed off from the counter and paced up to her, pausing with he was a handsbreadth away, leaning down to look at her closely. “Well, I did always want to see you cooking live … you’re very _passionate_ about what you do.”

“Really? So you’ve watched my show?” She eased a step closer to him, almost eliminating the space between them, but not quite.

“Always, never miss an episode.” He leaned his hands on the counter on either side of her, closing the distance till he was almost brushing up against her.

“Wonderful, then let’s get to it!” She spun away, under his arm, tossing a wicked grin at him as she went to the sink and washed her hands.

Hanging his head, Kylo chuckled. Oh yes, things were going to get _very_ interesting.

______

“Kylo, come slice these bell peppers and celery, while I prep the onions and shrimp.” Rey gestured toward the brightly colored vegetables laid out on his cutting board. She had insisting on using her own knives though, having brought them with her.

Rey busied herself with peeling the shrimp, occasionally looking over as Kylo slowly chopped the celery.

“What we're getting ready here is what we call the holy trinity - no Cajun cooking is complete without onions, bell peppers and celery!” She commented to him, as he diced.

At one point, as he moved on to the peppers, she motioned for him to stop before quickly washing her hands and walking over. She reached over to position his fingers on the bell pepper, while she reset his hold on the knife.

“Here, try it like this - you'll find you can slice faster without fear of chopping off a finger.”

Awkwardly she tried to take him through the motions, but reaching over his bulk to do it was neither comfortable not easy.

Slipping his knife hand out from under hers, Kylo encircled her in one movement, so that she was between him and the counter.

“This might be a little easier.” He murmured, sliding his fingers over hers, enjoying the sharp intake of breath as she stilled. Kylo took advantage of the moment to gently thread his fingers with hers and settle his grasp around the knife.

“You have to be very careful what you do with your fingers,” Rey said, huskily, as she slowly started to demonstrated the cutting action, “or, you could have very unexpected results.”

Kylo leaned close enough to brush against her back as he lowered his mouth to her ear as he replied, “Oh, I assure you, I know exactly what to do with my fingers, though I’m happy to learn how you want me to use them.”

“Indeed,” She pressed back against him briefly before extracting her hand, fingers lingering over his as they withdrew, “You seem to have this in hand well enough.”

When Kylo didn’t move she turned fractionally towards him, eyes flicking up to his mouth. “Let me out, Kylo, I want to prep the rest.” she whispered.

Wordlessly he stepped back, letting her slip out and round the island to face him. Keeping her eyes on his, Rey reached for the cucumber, smoothing her hands over its length in a way that made Kylo’s mouth run dry. The damned thing was as long as…. Well both her hands fisted around it still left room to spare. Smirking, she then grabbed another knife and lopped the top off, grinning widely as Kylo winced in response before chuckling.

Her willingness to play was setting off sparks in his bloodstream, but he knew how this game needed to go. So Kylo spent the next few minutes, chopping, prepping, following Rey’s instructions to a T, all the while, taking any opportunity that presented itself to brush against her, or let his fingers stroke hers while exchanging ingredients.

When she actually started assembling the salad and setting the étouffée to cook, Kylo found himself impressed by her compact movements and swift precision. He was finding it was actually a pleasure to watch her work, in more ways than one.

“There, now that that’s done, you can pop the rice on 20 mins before you’re ready to eat so it will be hot and ready to go. We can get dessert started.” Rey wiped her hands off on a tea towel and reaching for the ingredients.

Cleaning his own hands off, Kylo stepped up to the other side of the counter and watched as she drew things close to her.

“So, Rey, tell me what you need.” He kept his voice low and heavy with intent, knowing he was about to spark a response.

As expected, her eyes shot up to his, darkening as she held his languid gaze. Without breaking eye contact, she reached for a banana and handed it to him, a slow smirk growing as she said just one word.

“Undress.”

Raising an eyebrow brow he took the fruit and silently smirked back at her as he slowly, oh so slowly, peeled the damned banana. It was satisfying to watch her tongue dart out to wet her lips when he drew his fingers up and down its length.

By the time he finished his little striptease, they were both breathing a little harder.

“What do you want now, Rey. Tell me what you want.” The sound of his gravelly voice made her shudder and she gripped the counter tightly. Then, after a pause, she leaned forward and drew the peeled banana from his suddenly limp fingers. Then, eyes glittering dangerously as she did, Rey parted her lips and wrapped them around the top of the fruit. She slowly bobbed over half of its length before withdrawing and taking a delicate bite.

It felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, the breath whooshing out of him in a rush, leaving him light-headed. Blindly reaching for the bottle of rum she'd set on the counter, Kylo unscrewed the cap and tossed back a generous swallow.

He may have begun this game, but she'd definitely finished it. Placing the bottle down, Kylo stepped around the counter and spun Rey towards him. The half-eaten banana fell, forgotten on the cutting board, as he slanted his mouth over hers, no longer able to keep himself from tasting her.

When she responded with as much fervour, it was as though they are the ones being flambéd - fire zinged along his veins as their tongues tangled.  He crushed his pelvis to hers, inciting her to grind and moan in his mouth in return. His plush lips tasted her, his tongue probes her mouth. His hands moved from the countertop to her waist to stroke and caress her. There was nothing gentle or soft about his hands and mouth, he had spent the past season wanting to fuck her through a screen. After each episode he would have to stroke himself to completion, as he imagined pinning her against the shower wall thrusting his cock into her until she came around him, screaming his name.

There was no time to waste.

She, in turn, was just as insistent, her hands pawing at his shirt to pull it from his pants. When it proved too difficult a task, Rey instead moved her hands to his belt and zipper. Finding success, she slid her hands over his taut stomach muscles and into his pants, brushing over the soft patch of hair that led down from his navel.

His cock spasmed in response, instantly becoming completely hard in his pants.

_She’s hungry for it too. Let’s make sure she’s fed._

Her hands stroking him just above his ever-hardening cock was all the invitation he needed to move his hands up to her breasts, squeezing her hard nipples. His mouth ghosted down her throat, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

He quickly undid the buttons on her blouse, peeling back the soft fabric, sending it to the floor. His hands reaching up behind her back to flick her bra undone in a smooth, well-practiced move.

As he was sliding her bra down to expose her perky firm breasts, she suddenly jolted out of her stupor. “Stop!” she cried.

He instantly released her, taking a step back in confusion. Women didn’t usually respond to his attentions in such a manner, in fact it was usually quite the opposite.

She held her unclasped bra to her chest.

“The étouffée! We need to set the timer for twenty minutes. Reckon you can handle things in that time, _cher_?’

There was _nothing_ Kylo liked more than a challenge.

“You better fucking believe I can,” he growled.

With that she dropped her hands, allowing her bra to puddle at her feet like her blouse. The sight of her breasts, pert nipples erect and flush with arousal sent a new jolt of electricity to his cock. He was harder than he had ever been in his life.

She quickly spun around to grab her cell phone and set the timer, leaning across the counter as she did.

Kylo had spent far too long thinking about that peachy ass not to take advantage of such an opportunity.

He slid up behind her, pressing his erection against her as he did. He was pleased when the cell phone clattered to the floor, as she immediately began pushing back into him, rubbing her ass along the length of his hardness as he did.

He brushed the hair from the back of her neck, devouring her nape with his mouth. Rey moaned as his hands slid up her thighs, hiking up her skirt as he went. He deftly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her toned thighs and calves. He lifted up her foot so as to pull them off and toss them away to join the rest of her clothes on the floor.

He stood up, roughly pulling off his pants as he did, his belt hitting the floor with a clink. He was entirely pleased to hear her sharp intake of breath as she realised that he was going to fuck her from behind.

He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, finding her pussy wet and slick. She hissed as he delved into her folds, pushing two fingers into her to determine exactly how ready she was. She threw her head back in ecstasy, causing her ass to rub against his cock even more.

_Fucking ready._

Removing his fingers from inside her, he rubbed his cock along her pussy coating his dick in her arousal. Kylo had fucked a lot of women in his time and he knew two things to be true – women liked his cock to be wet before he took them, and they needed to know just how big his cock was before he did.

“Do it,” she gasped.

Kylo lined his pulsing cock to her entrance, Rey began to grind and moan against him. With that he thrust forward, pinning her to the counter and fully seating himself within her. It was a delicious sliding tension as her soft silky core gave way to him.

Rey let out a low groan, while Kylo gave her a moment to adjust to his cock. His hands moved around to cup her breasts, stroking her nipples. He felt her pulse and squeeze around him, hot, tight and wet.

“Baby doll, your cunt feels so _good_ ,” he whispered into her ear.

“What the fuck are you waiting for then?” she panted.

With that, Kylo started to slam his hips to her, his pelvis slapping her as he set a brutal pace. Rey arched her back even further, but Kylo kept her in place to make sure she took it exactly like he wanted her to. He felt her clench around him, getting hotter and wetter with each thrust. Her hands were splayed out on the counter as she tried grip and hold, but the smooth, cool marble gave her no purchase.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Miss Boudreaux? Do you have any idea of the filthy thoughts that go through my mind as you slice, stir, lick and taste your way into my living room each week?”

“I think, given the circumstances, you can call me Rey,” she moaned, her breath hitching with each new thrust he gave her.

“And now that you’re here, I get to do all the things I’ve been wanting to do to you since you first appeared on my screen,” he growled into her ear.

“Fuck yes,” she moaned in response.

He looked at her cell phone on the floor, the timer clocking in at 11 mins left. They were both close, but they were going to need something extra to get them over the line before the étouffée was ready.

“We’ve got a deadline to meet, so I’m gonna pick you up and fuck you against the fridge. You good with that baby doll?”

“Yes,” she hissed, “but do it fast.”

He slid out of her and spun her around. Picking her up by her waist, she hooked her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. Wasting no time he covered the short distance from the counter to the fridge, slamming her against it for leverage. He moved his hands down under her butt to hold her in place. As she sank down onto his cock and began to ride him, they moaned in unison.

Kylo felt her pace quicken, Rey squeezing her thighs around him, increasing the friction as he kept hitting the point inside that pushes her to unravel around him.

“ _Fuck,_ you got some leg strength there baby doll,” he said heatedly.

“Squats, 5 sets of 15, 11 pounds each hand, daily,” she responded silkily as she continued to use her thighs and arms to piston herself on his cock. “I have an excellent pelvic floor.”

 _The best_ , he thinks.

Kylo began to feel the fire burning deep in his abdomen, and knew he was close and almost past the point of no return. He felt the heat inside her too, as he hit her spot over and over again - it was all he could do to let her finish first. As she came she changed her movements to a relentless grind to keep the pressure constant. Rey threw her head back in a silent moan, ceasing to breathe, utterly lost to her pleasure.

As she came apart on his throbbing cock he felt her squeeze and grip him with such ferocity he tipped over the edge himself, coming undone with a shout. Where she was silent he was loud, his grunts and groans echoing throughout the kitchen, pumping into her as he felt the warm rush of his cum empty into her.

As they both came down, his knees went weak, unable to hold the both of them up any long. He sank to the cool tile floor and let her slide off him. Rey lay on her back on the floor, her arms flung over her head, seemingly unable to think, move or speak, his condition identical as he lay next to her trying to regulate his breath.

Suddenly, the timer rang out, piercing the silence of the room, drowning out the ragged breathing of its two inhabitants.

“The étouffée,” she groaned, rolling onto her hands and knees to slowly crawl across the kitchen floor and clamber up the to the counter to turn off the heat underneath the stew. With her skirt still rucked up around her hips, Kylo was treated to a magnificent view.

Her task completed she slid back down onto the floor with her back to the counter. Boneless, sated and flushed. She absently picked up her phone to shut off the alarm, tossing it to the side once done.

They remained in silence, eyes closed, not wanting to come back to reality.

Her stomach had other ideas, though, as it let loose with a low rumble. It had been sometime since she had last eaten, and their recent exertions had taken its toll.

Kylo chuckled fondly at the sound, prompting an answering laugh from her.

“Bowls?” she asked.

“Cupboard next to you,” he replied.

“Spoons?”she asked.

“Let me get them,” he responded.

Slowly they both shuffled through the motions, washing their hands, Rey ladled the soup in the bowls why Kylo arranged their salads onto the plate. Rey also look the opportunity to get dressed, much to his disappointment.

_I would have enjoyed dinner and a show._

“Bon Appetit!” Rey saluted him with her spoon before digging in.

They ate in silence on the kitchen floor, neither having the energy to move into the dining room. Kylo found he was ravenous as well, and the étouffée really hit the spot. The stew was perfection, sweet, spicy, salty and _very_ smoky.

_Not unlike the chef._

“Tasty,” he said.

“Yeah, not bad,” she replied.

When it came time for dessert they both gave a rueful smile. In the heat of their passion dessert had been long forgotten.

“Pity,” said Rey.

“I can think of a substitute,” Kylo leaned in towards Rey for another kiss, his hand gliding up her thigh.

To his surprise she blocked him with her hand before he can teach his destination.

“Easy there _cher_ , I’ve got make up at 5am. I need to head on home,” she rebuffed, with a smile to take the sting out of the rejection.

“It’s _Kylo_ , and I demand a rain check,” Kylo said with a wolfish grin

“Oh, we’ll be rebooking the show as soon as we can. My assistant, Rose, will be in touch,” she said flippantly.

Kylo was not pleased, he glowered at her.“

But your knife skills need work, so I’m prepared to give some private lessons to improve your technique,” she continued simply enough, but Kylo could tell by the look in her eye that she had an entirely different private session in mind. “And as a _lagniappe_ , a little something extra, I'll share my secret to making the most decadent whipped cream to accompany Bananas Foster. It’s good enough to lick straight from the bowl.”

Kylo felt his cock twitch in response, at the notion of putting the cream to good use.

She held out her card. Her personal business card.

“Sorry to leave you with the clean up, but I’ve got an early start. The crew will be here in the morning to pick up the rest of my things. Thank you for dinner, enjoy the rest of your evening.” Rey rose to her feet, collecting her knives and shoulder bag.

He saw her to the door, learning against the frame as they said their goodbyes. Unable to resist, he dove in for one last kiss, which she returned with equal fervour.

“Good night, Miss Boudreaux,” he said as he broke their kiss.

“Good night, Kylo,” she said. And with that she turned and sauntered down the corridor to the lift as he watched her walk away.

  
  


 

 


End file.
